digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Stitch and Digimon
Stitch and Digimon (スティッチ デジモン Dejimon to Sutitchi) is a cross-over anime adaption of Lilo and Stitch and the subsequent spin-off series by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Toei Animation. The premiere of this new series will coincide with a series of straps that will be sold in capsule toy vending machines by the end of July. Characters Main Characters Team Xros Ohana * : Seiyū: Kōichi Yamadera : Stitch (original name: Experiment #626), an alien from outer space, one day ends up falling to an island located on Earth, called New Town. His Digimon partners are Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon and is given the Xros Tector to help Agumon, Shoutmon, Veemon, and Guilmon DigiXros Charge with other Digimon. He prefers to use his fists in battle to awaken his Digi Xros charge. * : Seiyū: Keiko Toda : Experiment #624: A pink female experiment who is Stitch's love interest. Stitch is madly in love with her and she shares the same feeling. Angel travels a lot, but she stops at the island, at times, to visit Stitch and Yuna. She had to stay with Stitch, because she falls in love with him. * : Seiyū: Shōzō Iizuka : Jumba is an evil genius scientist, the one who created Stitch, and the other 625 Experiments. He is assigned by the Galactic Council to watch over Stitch, and lives with Yuna and Obaa. He is much friendlier in this series than the original, and has less of a penchant for evil. * : Seiyū: Yūji Mitsuya : He is a one-eyed alien working for the Galactic Council and Earth expert. He is Jumba's best friend, and lives with him along with Yuna, Obaa, and Stitch. * : Seiyū: Motoko Kumai : She is a young 9-year old 5th grader, elementary-school student who lives on Okinawa, called New Town. Living on New Town, she learned and studies karate, living a rather normal life, but having to deal with minor problems living with her grandmother, Obaa. However, one day she meets a strange creature that has come from the depths of space, Stitch. * : Seiyū: Matsuno Taiki : An Digimon from the Digital World. He is from Digimon Adventure, then Digimon Data Squad. He has a slightly different design to the original Agumon in Digimon Adventure. He is a second protagonist in the anime. He is Stitch's partner. He forms the WarGreymon-shaped left shoulder of Shoutmon X5. * : Seiyū: Chika Sakamoto : A hardworking, friendly Digimon with a strong desire to help others. He enjoys singing and wields a microphone for leisure and to help in combat. He possesses the ability to combine with other Digimon through a process called "DigiXros Charge". He is Stitch's another partner, and has a desire to become King of the Digital World. * : A strong fighter that is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Two different versions of Shoutmon ×2 exist: ** The head, arms and torso of a strong, human-shaped warrior. ** A large mechanical humanoid. * : The DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorurumon. Looks identical to the second variant of Shoutmon ×2, however with legs and and right shoulder armor. With the Star Sword in hand, this formation becomes . * : The DigiXros Digivolution of Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorurumon. Looks identical to the third variant of Shoutmon ×2, however with Imperialdramon-like tail, MetalGarurumon-shaped right shoulder armor, and WarGreymon-shaped left shoulder armor. * : Seiyū: Noda Junko : A tough, friendly Digimon, who is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. He develops a crush on Gatomon, more than likely influenced by Stitch is fall in love with Angel. He forms the Imperialdramon-shaped tail of Shoutmon X5. * : Seiyū: Masako Nozawa : A Reptile Digimon, though his attitude and kindness most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. He forms the BurningGreymon-shaped feet of the Shoutmon X5. * : Seiyu: Mayumi Yamaguchi : An Reptile Digimon who is a sidekick and friend of Stitch and Agumon. Like Veemon, Gatomon, and Ballistamon, Gabumon often comes to visit Stitch. He forms a MetalGarurumon-shaped right shoulder. * : :: A noble, taciturn warrior who resembles a robotic beetle. Like Veemon, and Gatomon, Ballistamon often comes to visit Stitch. He forms the arms, lower torso and legs of Shoutmon ×2 (first variant) and the left shoulder, lower torso, and arms of Shoutmon ×2 (second variant), Shoutmon ×3 and Shoutmon ×4, then he forms the arms, and lower torso of Shoutmon ×5. * : :: A strong wolf-like Digimon with drills on his body who dislikes being bound by rules. He first appeared to save Angel, Gatomon and Cutemon from an Earth-swimming Scorpiomon. He can can transform into the Doruru Cannon for Shoutmon's use and also forms the lower body and right shoulder of Shoutmon ×3 and Shoutmon ×4, then he forms the drill on the end of the tail, and the legs of Shoutmon ×5. * :: An beautiful white cat-like Digimon, who falls in love with Veemon. * : :: A small, star-shaped Digimon with sunglasses who desires fame and fortune. Forms the hilt of the Star Sword that can be used by Shoutmon, Shoutmon ×4, and Shoutmon Pyro Mode. * The : A large number of small Digimon that accompany the group. Several Pickmon form the blade of the Star Sword. There are three different variants of Pickmon. * : A small Digimon shaped like a taiko drum with drum sticks for arms. * ChibiKamemon: A small cyborg turtle Digimon that resembles a minature Kamemon. * : A small pink rabbit Digimon who wears headphones and a scarf. * Lunamon: * Archelomon: A large turtle-shaped Digimon who is the leader of the Archelomon group, but his group were leaded by generals of Guardian Army. He is an old and good friend of Jijimon. Archelomon wants Team Xros Ohana to turn his group back into the digieggs. Villains Dark Flare * Leroy: A red experiment who is Stitch's evil twin that conquers others by coldly eliminating them. He leads his clones and evil Digimon and commands Reloy, and Greymon. * Reloy: A green reptilian experiment who is Leroy's sidekick who commands his clones and Leroy's clones, and the other evil Digimon. * : :: Leroy's partner, a blue-skinned version of regular Greymon with a metal-tipped tail who is evil twin of Agumon. By using MailBirdramon in a DigiXros, Greymon can digivolve into . It once DigiXrosses with a PileVolcamon which equips Greymon a robotic tail chainsaw. * : A metal bird-like Digimon. * : A silver, blue, and purple robotic version of regular PileVolcamon with a flashing red eyes, a chainsaw on his right arm and a blaster cavity in his chest that launches a drill-like missiles. * Clones of Leroy and Reloy that act as the warrior armies, alongside with an evil Digimon. Guardian Empire The Guardian Empire is a mysterious legion of villains that opposes Xros Ohana. Commanders * :: Leader of the Guardian Army. * :: One of the Seven Great Demon Lords and member of the Guardian Army. * :: Member of the Guardian Army. First destroyed by RizeGreymon, but later returned as MetalEtemon. Permanently destroyed by RizeGreymon, and Shoutmon ×3. * :: Member of the Guardian Army who is partner of Hamsterviel and Leroy. First appeared as Kuramon but later Digivolved into Tsumemon and Keramon. Digivolved into Kurisarimon and then Infermon while fighting Greymon and Kabuterimon and defeated them before they had a chance to Digivolve. Digivolved into Diaboromon while fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon; nearly defeated them but was destroyed when they DNA Digivolved (combined) into Omnimon for the first time, but later returned. He digivolved into Armageddemon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat ShineGreymon, but was killed by ShineGreymon Burst Mode. * :: One of the Royal Knights and member of the Guardian Army. One of the high generals of the Guardian Army, he shares this rank with Tactimon, Etemon, Leviamon, and Diaboromon. * :: Commander of the Guardian Army. A tactical genius who is the direct superior of MetaLeomon, SkullLeomon, Evile, and Machinedramon. * :: A Cyborg Digimon that is associated with the Guardian Army, but is at odds with the Commanders. Generals * : :: A powerful, mutant, zombie-esque warrior who serves as a general for one of the Guardian Empire's armies. He is the first member of the Empire to encounter Stitch, and his friends. MetaLeomon is able to combine with many other members of the Guardian Empire, gaining new abilities and power in the process. When Xros Ohana to Stitch's Xros Tector, MetaLeomon is defeated by Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and GeoGreymon. ** : MetaLeomon absorbed two Troopmon, two Gorillamon, several Chikurimon, and two Mammothmon to assume a larger form that is covered in powerful armor and equipped with a buzzsaw and a gigantic gauntlet. Defeated by Shoutmon with the Star Sword and GeoGreymon. ** : MetaLeomon combined with one of Volcamon group, armed with microphone. Defeated by Shoutmon x2 and GeoGreymon. ** : MetaLeomon combined with Octomon, armed with tentacles. Defeated by Shoutmon x2 (ChibiKame Mode). ** : MetaLeomon combined with four Goblimon to gain enhanced speed and strength in this form. Defeated by Shoutmon x3 and GeoGreymon. * Evile : :: An Experiment 627 who is Stitch's rival for Angel's affections. He send his Digimon minions to enter the Real World to destroy it. His Digimon minions: Pteramon, Hagurumon, Volcamon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, BlueMeramon, Ebidramon, Asuramon, Mantaraymon, Archelomon, Ponchomon, Pipismon, Sepikmon, Baronmon, Parrotmon, Flybeemon, MetalTyrannomon, Kokuwamon, Boarmon, Mammothmon, MarineDevimon, Triceramon, Thundermon, Snimon, Troopmon, and Chikurimon. Evile is able to combine with many other members of the Guardian Empire, gaining new abilities and power in the process. After expanding his muscular body to defeat Stitch, and his Digimon friends in a final gamble, he was destroyed by Shoutmon x5. He is turning back to experiment pod. ** : Evile absorbed two Troopmon, several Chikurimon, five MetalTyrannomon, five Triceramon, two Pteramon, one Parrotmon, several Kokuwamon, two Divermon, two Flybeemon, four Boarmon, and two Mammothmon to become alien-Digimon hybrid, Evilomon. In this hybrid form, Evile has grown in size, his face is covered in half of cyborg mask, and equipped with a chainsaw on his right arm, two buzzsaws on his two pair of right arms, two gigantic gauntlets on his two pair of left arms, and a gigantic cannon on his left arm. Defeated by GeoGreymon and Shoutmon with the Star Sword. ** : Evile combined with Orochimon, armed with snake-head tendrils. Defeated by Shoutmon x2 (GeoGrey Mode). ** : Evile combined with IceDevimon, Daipenmon, and ShogunGekomon. Defeated by Shoutmon x4KA. ** : Evile absorbed two FlameWizardmon, five DarkTyrannomon, three Boarmon, six Meramon, and several DemiMeramon. ** : Evile combined with Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and Kimeramon, gained multiple wings. ** : Evile absorbed several blue MegaKabuterimon and Kuwagamon. ** : Evile combined with Tortomon, armed with jagged shell to gain enhanced speed and strength in this form. Defeated by Shoutmon x2, Veemon, Guilmon, Gabumon, GeoGreymon and Dorulumon. * : :: A powerful, maneless, skeleton-esque warrior who serves as a general for one of the Guardian Empire's armies. He is the second member of the Empire to encounter Stitch, and his friends. SkullLeomon is able to combine with many other members of the Guardian Empire, gaining new abilities and power in the process. SkullLeomon's first display of this ability was shown when he absorbed multiple members of the cavalry to become the armored giant , equipped with a chainsaw, and gigantic laser cannon. He resembles a skeletal Leomon with traits of SkullGreymon. * : :: A machine dragon Digimon who serves as a general for one of the Guardian Empire's armies. He sent his Guardian army to hunt them down. Cavalry * : A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. * : A large number of jet-like pteranodon Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * : A large number of powerful, triceratops Digimon. * : A large number of powerful, cyborg-like tyrannosaurus Digimon. * : A large number of powerful, tyrannosaurus Digimon, alongside with MetalTyrannomon. * Rhinomon: A large number of rhinoceros Digimon in golden armor that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. * Sepikmon: A large number of masked monkey-like Wizard Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. * Baronmon: A king-like warrior that serves as one of the warriors of the Guardian Army. * : A large number of beetle Digimon that serve as the air force and steeds of the Guardian Empire. * Tortomon: A large number of turtle Digimon that serve as one of the steeds of the Guardian Army. One of the Tortomon group used by Evile, who later absorbs him to become Evilomon Torto Mode. * Ponchomon: A large number of ghostly cactus-like Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. * Volcamon: A large number of cyborg Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. One of the Volcamon army used by MetaLeomon, who later absorbs him to become MetaLeomon Volca Mode. * Kokuwamon: A large number of robotic beetle Digimon. * Boarmon: A large number of powerful hog Digimon that serve as the main steeds of the Guardian Empire. * Ebidramon: A Digimon resembling cross between a dragon and lobster. * : A Crustacean Digimon that resembles a cross between a scorpion and anomalocaris. * : A aquatic demon-like Digimon. * : A Sea Animal Digimon that uses its harpoon. * : A large number of mutant Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Archelomon: A large number of sea turtle Digimon with knife-like flippers, but one of them is actually good guy, because Examon lead Archelomon's group of Guardian Empire. * Snimon: A large number of mantis Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * BlueMeramon: A large number of blue flame Digimon. * Parrotmon: A large number of parrot Digimon. * Mantaraymon: A large number of manta ray Digimon. * Flybeemon: A large number of hornet Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Hagurumon: A large number of gear-shaped Digimon. * Asuramon: A large number of four-armed, three-faced Digimon that serve as the warriors of the Guardian Empire. * Pipismon: A large number of bat Digimon that serve as the air force of the Guardian Empire. * Missimon: Multiple missile-like Digimon. * Mekanorimon: A large number of robot Digimon. * Allomon: A large number of allosaurus Digimon. * Golemon: A large number of golem Digimon. * Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon used by Evile. It later combines with Evile to form Evilomon Orochi Mode. * Tankmon: A large number of tank Digimon. * Cerberumon: A large number of mad dog Digimon. * Deltamon: A large, three-headed dragon Digimon used by SkullLeomon. He later absorbs it to become SkullLeomon Delta Mode. * Gorillamon: A gorilla Digimon with the cannon for a right forearm that serve as one of the powerhouses of the Guardian Army. Four were shown pushing the cage that contained Deltamon. * Tuskmon: A large number of dinosaur Digimon with two horns on their back. * Drimogemon: A large number of drill-nosed mole Digimon. * Gigasmon: A large number of rock-like Digimon. * Chamelemon: A large number of chameleon Digimon. * Shellmon: A large number of shelled Digimon. * Bullmon: A large number of bull Digimon. * Swimmon: A large number of Earth-swimming tropical fish Digimon. * Goblimon: A large number of goblin Digimon. * Tankdramon: A large number of tank/dragon hybrid Digimon. * Sealsdramon: A large number of robot/dragon hybrid Digimon. * Bulbmon: A large number of four-legged robotic Digimon. * Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles. * Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. Areas * Valley Zone: An area of forests and fields. This is where Stitch and his friends first land and have their first encounter with MetaLeomon. It is also where Team Xros Ohana is first formed. The Village of Fate is also located here. * Dark Zone: An area of swamps. Team Xros Ohana had their encounter with SkullLeomon here. * Life Zone: An area that is composed of jungles and ruled by Evile. In the middle of the jungle is a European-themed castle belonging to Evile where the other Digimon who guards the castle. In that castle, Evile modified to cause other Digimon to appear Real World and become his servants. This is where Angel is dancing with Evile who was in human diguise and where Stitch comes to her rescue and fights Evile and his Digimon minions. After Evile's destruction by Shoutmon X5, Evile is reverting back into experiment pod. ** Evile's Castle: A mysterious castle that lives in the middle of the jungles. This is where Stitch comes to Angel's rescue and had their first encounter with Evile and his Digimon minions. ** Secret Passageway: This is where Agumon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, and Pickmons came to help Stitch to defeat Evile and his Digimon minions. * Metal Zone: Composed of abandoned buildings and contains some of the world's greatest marvels like the Statue of Liberty, the Colliseum, and the Eiffel Tower, it is the only civilized part of the area and ruled by Machinedramon. It was here where Angel got sick and where they found Andromon. ** Machinedramon's Lair: This is where Machinedramon plans to destroy Team Xros Ohana. ** Hidden Tunnels: This is where Stitch must protect Angel from Machinedramon's minions. Items * Digimon Xros Tector: A mysterious, legendary device that is used by the heroes. Initially, it is silvery-white in color but when the user shouts out their full name directly at it, the Xros Tector repsonds and changes color. Its features include the ability to invoke a Digi Xros on particular Digimon, storing several Digimon that can later be materialized when the user shouts out "Reload", followed by the Digimon's name, among other functions. Eventually the partner evokes a DigiXros within themselves, similiar to D.N.A. from Digimon Data Squad. The DigiXros is a manifestation of a partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt evolution. The call is "DigiXros Charge". * Digimemory: An mysterious artifacts that when inserted into an Xros Tector unleash the spirit of a powerful Digimon to assist whomever summoned it. The first fifthteen DigiMemories are found by ChibiKamemon in the underwater cave in the bottom of the lake and given to Stitch and Team Xros Ohana. Each DigiMemory can only be used once and is shaped like a Memory Stick flash card. ** AncientGreymon: He used his Omega Corona attack to save Shoutmon X2 from Machinedramon. Summoned by Stitch. ** MarineAngemon: A group of MarineAngemon used their Ocean Love attack to bewitch and charm a large group of MarineDevimon. Summoned by Stitch. ** MetalKabuterimon: He used his Electron Cannon attack to save Shoutmon x2 from an Ebidramon. Summoned by Stitch. ** SnowAgumon: Three SnowAgumon combined their Frozen Wind attack to freezes the large group of Troopmon, and Boarmon. Summoned by Stitch. ** Digmon: Digmon uses his Gold Rush attack to save Veemon from Tactimon. Summoned by Stitch. ** Penguinmon: Four Penguinmon uses their Ice Prism to attack SkullLeomon. Summoned by Stitch. ** GranKuwagamon: GranKuwagamon uses his Dimenison Scissors to attack MetaLeomon. Summoned by Stitch. ** Zudomon: Zudomon uses his Vulcan's Hammer attack to save Shoutmon X2 from MegaSeadramon. Summoned by Stitch. ** Tylomon: Tylomon uses her Torpedo Attack to attack Scorpiomon. Summoned by Stitch. ** Agunimon: Agunimon uses his Pyro Tornado attack to defeat Asuramon. Summoned by Stitch. ** Gaogamon: Gaogamon uses his Spiral Blow attack to defeat four Troopmon, and six Flybeemon. Summoned by Stitch. ** MegaGargomon: ** Monochromon: ** Elecmon: ** MagnaAngemon: Category:Fan fiction